Toraburu: Dark Prince
by Gelmra-Obsidian
Summary: The long time gone prince of Deviluke comes home to an empty palace, calls his perverted sister Momo whom he believes is cunning and trustworthy - and now, he's on his way to earth in order to wreak havoc or bring peace. Though he far more composed than any other... so it seems. (Reviews please, need to know if I'm doing anything that is wrong.)
1. Chapter 1

Toraburu: Dark Prince

Chapter One: Prince, Homeless.

With the simplest possible explanation, the Dark Vanguard is an organization which deals with a large variety of criminals and notorious and hated bounty hunters across the entire galaxy. The work is difficult, painful and the survival rate is 7% out of every one-thousand Dark Vanguard personnel.

At the helm was none other than the Firstborn Prince of Deviluke: Hel Asmo Deviluke, the former personal royal guard of Queen Deviluke and manager of the Dark Vanguard. Recently he has been forcibly retired at the age of fifteen – and now had nowhere to turn to, not even his home because of how nobody was there, Zastin, Lala, Momo-chan, Nana-chan, and even Gid-sama. An empty palace rules over the entire galaxy. Hel needs people.

Now, on the bridge of his shabby but massive and heavily armed personal battlecruiser, he raised the D-Dial and navigated through the contact list. The D-dial was created by Lala-sama in the event of that he needed to contact one of them or anybody he so desired. Out of the three of his siblings he made a call to the most trustworthy and cunning – Momo Velia Deviluke.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

Click.

'Hello?' Came a voice from the small device which I hadn't even laid a finger on since it was given to me.

"Momo, it's me."

'Wh-who?'

Disheartening, she doesn't even remember the sound of my voice, and the call made her uneasy. It could be because I've never kept in contact and how much my voice has changed over the years – we were also separated at around age seven, probably doesn't even know of my existence. "Nii-chan." I replied with a mortified expression but a voice that sound as indifferent as usual, it may have had something to do with the constant crimes, death, and danger.

"Nii-chan!" She cries out, and her voice sounds like… happy.

"Momo-chan."

"Nii-chan!" Her voice is wavering and she sounds like shes crying.

"Momo-chan." I state once again, and blink… exiting the trancelike happiness state I had been in "Where is everyone?"

"Nii-chan! We're all on earth right now… wait, why did you disappear for all this time?" She exclaimed, but then her voice grew a lot more serious with concern. I didn't want her to worry any more then she currently has to.

"I'm coming to that hideously primitive planet now, I have officially resigned from the Dark Vanguard and kaa-sama told me to take a break from… service." I mumbled, somewhat bitter – I had been forced to stop.

"Well… Onee-sama is getting married and I think it's good that you're free now - because we can see you e~ver~y day - but only if you become Rito-kun's personal bodyguard!"

"Is this another one of your insane and corrupt ideas and plots to get what you want whilst trying not to be selfish?"

"…"

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Pff-No! HA HA HA HA HA! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm coming, I've traced the call and know the coordinates of your planet and the exact location of where it is you are."

"W-wait, this plan-"

"I won't stop you, I'm just…" I hesitated, and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Hmmm? You're _just?"_ Her voice was teasing, and I could hear the smile in her words.

"I needn't say anything more." I answer bluntly and end the call by pressing the end button and snapping the D-Dial shut before jamming it into my pocket. "Just, lonesome." I finished my sentence when I knew there was nobody else who could hear me.

Without hesitation I punched in the coordinates to Earth, a planet contemplating the existence of extraterrestrials but not quite certain on their existence – or the threat level of aliens. I knew this much – but perhaps showing up in a fully armed (but empty) battlecruiser was not something that would give off the message that I come in peace.

I had a few hours before arrival… but I couldn't help but wonder curiously about what sick twisted plot my youngest sibling was trying to cook up – and if I could help in some way.

I grinned and set my feet up on the desk, and leaned back into the chair – grabbing some long-needed shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Mmmm, sorry about the late chapter - was making several different drafts of chapter two and trying to decide on where I wanted to take the story. Difficult process but here it is, CHAPTER TWO... the glorious followup to chapter one.**

* * *

"Devilukean tradition is very different from the tradition of Earthlings, the King of Deviluke passes down their throne with the condition of choosing their successor from their children – it is usually the eldest or the favorite – most often the favorite. From what I have seen, Lala was the eldest and also the favorite – not that the business of not being the king of Deviluke and the galaxy bothers me in the slightest.

Moving on, at the age of seven, while my twin sisters were six and the eldest of my younger siblings had just turned was eight - I was moved out of the house to participate in extremely difficult training for reasons that elude me to this day. This training involved the live-capture and imprisonment of dangerous criminals across the galaxy and the name of the organization that foresaw and managed my training went by the name of Dark Vanguard. They primarily consisted of Deviluke and military instructors from different species. They knew the physical weaknesses of the Deviluke and also our strengths and they did horrifying things in an effort to try to make me as strong as possible.

To put it mildly, the Dark Vanguard rips away your pride and dignity, so that they can replace it with something much more sinister… a monstrosity that cannot be compared to what you had once been… so they told me after I left upon completion of the training.

Ultimately my memories of that place were… cleansed but remained in my subconscious – so I was told. The memories I had of my siblings were mostly intact as well." – Musings From Hel

* * *

Chapter Two: Prince, Homeless II

Earth, Somewhere in Japan

0200 Hours

Hel Asmod Deviluke

* * *

My situation is dire.

After utilizing a teleportation device designed for me by my sister which I obtained after leaving the Dark Vanguard military complex. This teleportation device was inside of the d-dial I had received, and after deciding to use it I find myself within a dark and unlit corridor with no clothes, with the exception of the teleportation device attached to my wrist. Of course, I had initially assumed that this device was the result of a dozen experiments and was perfected without any flaws whatsoever – because who designs a teleporter that doesn't transport clothing but can transport the wearer of the clothing?

As stand there for a few moments I can see a dim light at the end of the corridor – the living quarters where entertainment must lie, it was lit only dimly by moonlight.

I turn my attention to a door to make an attempt to read the characters which were written in one of many earth dialects.

No progress, only confusion.

So I stared at the characters for quite some time, only to finally decide that I don't know how to read this language. At that point I slowly opened the door to see what was inside, I did it slowly and cautiously of course – so as to not alert the individual within that lay sleeping in a bed whom I saw as I peeked through a small crack. As the door fully opened, an alluring scent flooded my nostrils and I immediately covered my nose and mouth simply because of the volume. I hoped that this hypersensitivity was normal, because any more and I would've lost control of consciousness – but my face began to feel hot and my vision blurred – I felt the strongest longing and desire for something… with my nose covered the scent wasn't as strong and I managed to regain my senses and shake off the feeling without anything bad happening. "Time for clothes." I mumbled as I made way to the storage devices used to hide clothes within, also known as dressers.

I found a pair of dark pants that had an interesting texture, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and an unopened pack of underwear - I violently tore the package asunder and removed a single pair - followed up by getting dressed in the clothing I had acquired from a mere earthling that couldn't possibly fathom the horrors I had gone through.

Suddenly, I felt a large object smash into the back of my head as I glanced into the mirror, it appeared as a quick shadow which did not give me even a split-second to dodge, but I didn't feel as though my life was in danger – so I barely reacted. The object shattered against the back of my skull, and the sound of the wooden blunt force weapon exploding into smaller shards echoed throughout the entire household – the lights went on and then came the demands of a female voice from the doorway. "W-w-wh-who, ARE YOU?!" the voice was shaky and reeked of uncertainty, I slowly pulled the hood over my head then turned to look at her – feeling slightly annoyed, I saw an adolescent with black wavy hair and piercing brown eyes filled with fear as I looked at her.

"Who, me?" I smiled, because that was the apparent universal expression of peace. "I'm just an assassin, and I'm looking for somebody."

Her expression went from fear to absolute horror in a single stride. She opened her mouth and – "KYAAAAAAAAAA~!" let out an ear-splitting scream – it struck a nerve somewhere inside of me, forcing a bestial growl out of the back of my throat as I grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

Her choked cries echoed inside of my head like a masterfully thrown together symphony – and I grinned… she tried to say something; "Ri~to~~~" she cried, tears now streaming down both of her cheeks, unclear why but I let sadistic laughter. "Saaaave… mee…" She managed and I growled lowly, and I could feel my onyx-black tail wagging wildly with pleasure that no earthling would understand.

The girl pressed against the wall gripped my arm and tried to pry my hand from around her neck in a futile effort to breathe, "You know… I would've been fine with you smashing a wooden blunt force object into my head, but the screaming – and the crying… are really ANNOYING!" I growled directly into her face, even if I was growling – my voice was as smooth as velvet and the skin of my victim felt even smoother.

I contemplated for a moment, a contemplation on whether or not I should just crush her windpipe and be done with it – but I decided not to… and released her – because I am not a very wasteful individual. She slumped to the ground and I turned away from her – only to come face-to-face with a fist which made hard contact with my cheek

I blacked out for a second.

When my vision returned a second later, I found that was stuck inside of a wall after being smashed through the one that had belonged to the room I was just in. Regardless, my vision was blurred and the ecstasy of combat returned from deep within my psych. "Fist, small surface area, female, humanoid, strength of a devilukean – development not yet complete… force of one who is running off of bloodlust, age: fourteen." I mumbled quietly as I pulled myself free from the destroyed wall, the dust obscured the faces of my attackers and I readjusted my hood – vision still blurred.

I cracked my neck, and hunched downward into a battle stance, "Why did you get in between me and my target?"

Her breathing was ragged, and labored – like she was trying really hard to keep from coming at him with all she had. "Y-your target?" She asked, her eyes pierced through the dust and I sensed a powerful killer intent.

In response, I merely crossed my arms and nodded my head.

In a flash she came forth – ready to rip my throat out with her bare hands…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Feels kind of rushed, but this is the first writing spree I've been on in a while, so just bear with the hastily advancing plot and keep on wondering if my character will remain generic and overpowered or if he we will have intriguing depth.****  
**

* * *

"All those years ago my onii-sama was still far more mature and composed than I was, and often talked of freedom and leading the galaxy from the shadows to glory – like a god… so he said, but he was never mean to any of us and never, ever, utilized violence or anything of the sort to resolve an issue, to see him as he is now –it's horrifying." – Momo journal, day one of Hel's arrival.

* * *

Chapter Three: Prince, Homeless III

3:12AM Rito's House

She was fast – but he was faster.

Her hand was mere centimeters away from grabbing his throat, but then he vanished so quickly that only a blur of movement was left behind, the only thing that gave an indication of his movement was the dust of the drywall swirling throughout the air and making a path back to the girl whom he had been choking just a moment earlier – the girl was also gone.

"Mikan!" The voice of a bright-haired boy cried out in anguish laced with anger. He recovered from the anguish, dressed in sleep wear and turned his attention to who had survived the encounter, "Momo, who the hell is this guy?!" the boy demanded as he looked at the girl who had attacked the self-proclaimed assassin.

"An enemy of the plan." She answered the moment before two others charged into the ravaged bedroom – a little late.

"Oh my gosh! Rito, Momo, what happened and where's Mikan!?" The first and eldest of the two pink-haired girls - whose name was Lala - exclaimed, the other known as Nana covered her mouth out of horror at the sight of the destruction.

"An assassin came and got her, apparently – she's his target." Her words sounded forced, like she didn't know what to do – a look of horror filled her eyes.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Yami-chan won't let anything happen to her!" Lala, the first princess of Deviluke raised her fist into the air. There was no doubt in her mind, whatsoever.

"…e-even still… I can't just sit here… and do NOTHING!" Rito shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks – everyone understood why… his beloved sister Mikan was now the target of an assassin.

* * *

15 minutes later

Parking lot

Earth

3:27AM

"Alright young one, I know you're working with aliens and that you were the most vulnerable target in that situation – with a devilukean in your presence you must have spatial distortion devices stashed all throughout that home of yours, so I didn't know how many of you there was." I explained to her, and set her down on the ground where she stood in fear, too afraid to move – probably couldn't figure out how they got here because of how fast they had been moving. "My name is Hel Asmod Deviluke, and I am the first and last prince of Deviluke, I have underwent training for several years, my results were phenomenal – so I was told," I continued, she looked dumbfounded and her tears still hadn't dried up.

"S-so, why should I care?" She forced out, knowing all too well that she'd choke on any more words that she might've tried to speak – a feeling I was familiar with.

"As you know, I have a target – because I am an assassin, my original intent was to come here in peace, but I recently received a message on my D-dial that an extremely dangerous criminal has come to earth and is trying to live peacefully among the people… but it doesn't seem that her true power has yet awoken. Otherwise this entire world would be split down the center… at best," I explain further, letting the situation that earth was in… sink in.

Her eyes were still watery, and filled with a certain innocence and inquisitiveness that asked me why… why would I harm such a young girl and nearly choke her to death for what appeared to be absolutely no reason?

I felt my cheeks go hot, and an embarrassed feeling fell over me, "I know this is a pretty stupid thing to say after resorting to violence against a young girl, but I sincerely apologize for… choking you," I manage, the embarrassment was made obvious as I failed to make eye-contact.

"You don't mean that, you just want to use me to get your information and then kill me," She made the comment without shame and stroked her throat – I watched her hand brush agains the skin of her neck, there were no bruises and no damage was actually caused – except for the scratches she made while she struggled with all her force – she had even managed to loosen my grip enough to get a couple of words out, and had also made a tactical scream to alert her other friends to my presence and that there was trouble – clever girl.

Regardless, I turned my attention to what she said and without a moment's hesitation or lapse in confidence, I smirked in response to her answer. "Even though I was cast out and thrown into training for half of my life – I still honor my word and-"

I sensed something.

Projectile – slicing through air, thirteen meters behind me. Trajectory – straight from behind into my heart – out the other side and continue going with enough for to stab through the chest of the young adolescent earthling that stood before me.

Time slowed down for the world around me, threat level was high – tough foe – obvious intent to kill.

"Hang on." I said to the girl in that instant, grabbing her wrist – carefully pulling her into my arms and side stepping the projectile that ripped through the air and right past me – even with the sudden slower projection of time – she didn't seem to be moving that much slower. An assassin who'd appear completely behind the foe had no style… I sank my teeth into the projectile that had been formed from jet black hair – and the wearer came forth like a ballistic projectile in the darkness. Her golden and predatory eyes glowed brightly and her intent to kill me was stronger than the girl from before – not the same… obvious.

I then moved approximately fifty times as fast as her, gripping her hair so tightly that when it reached its full length after flying past me; she whiplashed and came flying towards me.

I released the hair from my mouth then slammed my forehead into the side of her head with the adolescent earthling girl still in my arms - I held her firmly and made sure no amount of movement would be enough to snap her neck – fragile creature.

The dark-haired girl was a transform type just like my target – so I set the young girl down to the left and the other girl who I had slammed my forehead into also was slammed so hard into the ground of the parking lot that the ground shattered and continued to shatter with very little resistance. She tried to stop herself and when the resistance stopped, she flew into the next building with a loud crash… but I knew it wasn't over yet.

Time returned to normal, and I heard the enraged screams echo in the street and against the sides of the buildings – music to my ears.

"W-what happened… I feel… dizzy?" The wavy-haired girl stammered, and I simply let out amused laughter – causing the murderous intent in the eyes of my opponent that watched me from so far away to stifle for a moment, then burn brighter with much more strength – just as intended.

"You… you will become my slave or I will kill you immediately – you… you…" She was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter?" I ask with a grin, "Did I render you speechless?" I utilized the line in a cliché fashion – there was no shame on my conscience.

I was ready for another beautiful and primal attack from this girl who had nearly stolen my heart with the last attack – in more ways than one… nearly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Not much of an update in terms of the author's notes but here is an extra chapter for you – I'm planning to throw these out a thousand words at a time each day which is worth about an hour or so total of writing. One more thing, try not to be too picky about my grammar and errors – because I rarely do any editing… whatsoever – unless it's a really bad mistake.**

* * *

Toraburu Chapter 4: Prince, Homeless IV

3:34AM

Parking Lot

_**Hel A. Deviluke**_

The night stage is set, and the mission has already commenced.

A flurry of blades made out of hair struck at the blur which moved faster than even Nemesis could comprehend. Of course, she eventually realized that he was toying with her and trying to make her expend as much energy as possible before deciding to go in for the kill – or apprehension of certain target.

I, Hel Deviluke – decided that it would be best to apprehend the target without expending too much effort, but in the heat of the moment I lost my composure as I had after getting hit in the head by a wooden object so hard that it shattered against my skull upon contact; were I an earthling… my skull would've shattered to pieces.

I might've been fast but this girl was moving at about the same speed as I was, and her convenient transformation abilities were beginning to get on my nerves, it left no openings for me to get in close and apprehend, and even if I did apprehend her – she would simply change forms and utilize that as a means of escape. The only option now… was to kill her, or ask nicely.

I blinked, as I began to read the situation.

The younger girl, the one who appeared to be the devilukean age of approximately eleven or twelve and possessed wavy dark brown hair, sided with golden brown eyes who stood near the edge of the lot was probably the motive behind this tan-skinned, black-haired-

She did an evasive backwards flip.

I lost my footing.

She was not... wearing panties… my eyes. What I have seen - cannot be unseen, the sanctity and innocence that I possessed... gone.

"Hohoooh~?" She sang smugly, as though she had been expecting that result.

"Hang on, let's take a break." I could hear my voice as it wavered... embarrassing, and my hands were trembling with absolute dread – I fell backwards onto the ground.

She grinned, and her seductive primal eyes gazed into mine.

I knew that wouldn't work – but decided to try it anyway. Is this desperation or just my insane sense of humor? "You shouldn't look at me like I am worthy prey, I-I'm not really." I stammered and a sharp clawed hand made out of her hair gently stroked my cheek, drawing a small amount of blood that flowed down my cheek.

Her eyes stayed on me and with no shame she strode forward in a cautious but hasty fashion, she sat on my legs – restrained both of my arms with that black hair and cupped either side of my face with both of her hands, "Your face… I've never seen something so enjoyable – it's like you were born to be my…" She leaned in close, and pressed her tongue against my cheek – it was soft, warm and slick with saliva. "…slave." She finally finished her sentence after licking the blood from my cheek.

This sensation… dangerous.

Without hesitation I guided my devilukean tail to her cheek and focused the energy on the tip – I heard her gasp at the sudden heat and her eyes visibly widened. "My, my…" she mumbled as she narrowed her eyes once again and then closed them with a sigh. She jumped backwards to avoid the beam of light that shot forward from my tail and obliterated the wall of the nearest building, causing it to crumble.

"Violation… my eyes… my cheek – you… you…" I was at a loss for words.

She let out a smug chuckle, "What's the matter – did I render you speechless?" She asked, in a mocking fashion… there was no obvious shame in her expression – she was a perfect rival.

I smirked, forgetting what I was about to say. "Everyone is attacking me today – and I am uncertain as to why… would you care to enlighten me as to what the reason is behind your motives?"

There was no hesitation for her and no shame, "I noticed how you said that you were a trained assassin… and took that girl… her name is Mikan and she is a close friend of… Golden Darkness." She hesitated at that name. "If the worst were to come to her, Golden Darkness would descend into madness and chaos and her true power would be released… she wouldn't consider us - her only family - as allies at that point." She had been staring at the destruction I had caused.

"You must be truly desperate to resort to such power, the only other devilukean to do that was Momo… only after I had humiliated her in front of the man she loves… a man who I thought a worthy slave." She smirked and returned her gaze to my direction. "But that put aside, I'm afraid your fate has been sealed by assaulting Mikan."

For some reason, talking about Momo like that made me feel a tinge of annoyance… speaking of Momo, I wondered where she was-

"Wait… how do you know Momo?" I asked as my interest was piqued.

"Oh... hohooh~" She wore a childishly playful expression, "So you are a devilukean that has some sort of relationship with Momo-san?" She asked, amused – in a flash she transformed her hair and I felt it smash into my abdomen. "All the more reason to kill you – remove all obstacles to the plan." She offered the innocent smile of a schoolgirl – then the pain struck like fire where she had hit me. I looked down only to find a blade dug into my abdomen.

I coughed up blood and dirtied the clothes I had recently borrowed without asking, and grinned. "Is that really how I sound on a mission?" I laughed, and she withdrew her bladed hair – as I looked at her, ignoring the excruciating pain I was currently enduring and climbed to my feet. Her bottom lip quivered, as I continued to challenge her. It was then that she vanished – gone… my mental processes must be slowing down because of this injury… I lacked focus as of now. "Wha-" I winced as I made an effort to talk, "Why… the hell… didn't… you… finish… me… off?" I managed – my strength left my body, I fell to my knees and then collapsed onto the ground, the blood from my wound still felt warm against my hand as it drained from my wound.

I heard screams, meant for me.

Is this it? An end before a beginning?

"Nii-chan!"

"Onii-sama!"

"Hel-kun!"

Came their anguished cries before blackness engulfed my vision and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**Getting easier to be more expressive with Hel… the apparently cold-hearted assassin. Also, I will be editing everything from now on… at least rereading my chapters once… always can improve; stories get tedious if you have to correct everything you as the reader consume in terms of stories and words; I am sure you are all delighted but in reality you probably don't care; which makes me feel really sad.**

Toraburu Chapter Five: This Prince, Explanations.

I feigned sleep for the last three hours to prevent the interrogations from beginning and from the feel of it – I was locked in tight metallic bonds and also heavily sedated, unclear by what – maybe some sort of gas with paralyzing properties. My body felt numb and what I could feel was heaviness within each part of me that wasn't affected by the sedative or gases... even the tips of my fingers as I tried to behind the first knuckles ever so slightly. Despite the numbness, I could feel the imprint of a mask wrapped around my face, there was oxygen entering my lungs mixed with the gas… possible plant-based chemicals – that much I knew, and even as I lay there I could hear my labored breathing… then the memories returned to me. The girl who had sliced into my flesh with her bladed hair was the one who facilitated my capture, rather than killing me outright. I do not know what her plans were but it matters not, for now… I must break free from my imprisonment.

Then I heard the voices.

"What are we supposed to do with him, now that we've captured him?" Asked one female voice, it sounded like it was underwater.

"This is terrible… I didn't recognize him at first and I thought he was just trying to kill Mikan indiscriminately." Came another voice, a second female – the tone was different, like the one who had tried to tear my throat out… what did she mean 'recognize him'?

"Even still… he harmed my sister… at the very least I expect an apology." A boy stated – voice unrecognized – identity unknown - doesn't matter.

"…even still, in his ownwords he told me that his target was a dangerous criminal who had decided to come and live peacefully on earth and that her true power had not yet awaken… and only Nemesis spoke of darkness inside of Yami-chan." Came the highly recognizable voice of Mikan, even with all sound masked by my senses nearly being rendered useless by the gas I couldn't help but inhale.

From what I could tell, the gas was being delivered at a continuous stream and was not any sort of inhalant I was familiar with – which meant that it was indeed some sort of plant and my body was actually adapting to the effects of the gas.

"I say… you give him to me." Said Nemesis, who sounded a little more distant than the others, the rest of the voices became garbled together after that – like they didn't expect her to show up.

"Nemesis!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"What are you doing here!"

"How shameless…"

"Nemesis! I won't let you have Hel-kun."

"Why should we give him to you?! You nearly killed him!"

My hand twitched slightly, I felt my fist clench as I once again felt myself in danger – the gas flow continued but with as much strength as this body could muster; I twisted and gnarled the steel bonds that were holding my arms against the table. I then grasped the restraints across my chest and violently ripped them off, and then I sat up and ripped the remaining restraints off of my legs.

"W-what the hell?!" Came the response of the boy whom I slowly turned my gaze towards.

I stared at him for a few moments; his left eye was twitching and his expression – fear.

"Forgive my rudeness… but I overhead you talking… I… have decided…" I hesitated, too much physical exertion, and I paused for a moment to gently rub my eyes – felt really tired, haven't slept for over three-hundred-twelve hours until now. "..." I continued to stare at him and his expression gradually grew calmer and a lot more serious. "I apologize on my honor to you for bringing harm to your home, your family – and your younger sister for resorting to violence after I had been brutally beaten by a solid wooden object." I stated and stroked the area the bat had hit me on the back of my head, I didn't truly know if Mikan was actually his younger sister, but I saw a resemblance.

"Oh… I get it now…" He stated and extended a hand, his anger that had once been there was now gone – after he had learned the motives behind my actions. Of course, the blunt object smash wasn't so bad… but the infernal screaming was devastating… not that he needed to know that.

"My name is Hel Asmod Deviluke, firstborn prince of Deviluke and former assassin handed the assignment of dealing with Golden Darkness." I stated bluntly and his eyes narrowed again – that was obviously a poor choice of words.

"What do you mean dealing with?" He asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"Dealing with - any means necessary." I stated even more bluntly than before.

"Does that mean you have to… kill her?" He was frowning now, I could see where he was coming from.

"No, the contract description only says to deal with her," I replied bluntly – yet again.

"Then… you can resolve whatever you need to by taking nonviolent action?" He asked, his frown was once again gone but it did not yet comfort him that another conclusion could be reach, probably because he didn't know what my conclusion would be... smart.

"That is correct, though I'm not sure if I can deal with her utilizing nonviolent action, as an assassin she is very dangerous and is renowned for rarely failing a mission… if ever – she has my respect and…" I stopped myself as I smiled slightly to say something different than what I was going to. "I wouldn't want to erase the existence of something so adorably perfect…" I stated, but then I froze as I turned my attention away from the rest of the room and instantly read the situation – everyone had their eyes on me as in: Momo, Nana, Lala, Mikan, the boy, two other girls and Nemesis.

"What?" I asked tilting my head out of curiosity.

"Ahhhh~3!" Cried Nana who charged forth and wrapped her arms around my recently stabbed abdomen in embrace – of course, this was something I did not expect because I thought with the mind of an assassin… an assassin who was in reality a bounty-hunter that always returned his targets alive, "Onii-sama, you're so cool, why did you ever leave us?!" She exclaimed, digging her face into my chest without shame.

I turned my eyes to Momo, who was drooling out the side of her mouth and locked her eyes with mine – fantasizing?

All the training I had gone through seemed to disappear in that instant – I felt my eyes water slightly as I smiled – but I forced back the tears to hide my embarrassment… I returned Nana's embrace… she the second princess of deviluke was now sobbing with joy. "Nana… this is out of character for you." I state with something of a smirk beginning to form.

"Even you." She murmured, "Normally you'd just push me away and tell me to mind my own business unless something really bad happened… I've always missed it when you held me like-" She instantly realized what she was saying in front of everyone, I could feel her temperature rise as she jumped back like she had just burned herself on a frying pan. "Onii-sama! What are you doing, I'm not a little kid anymore!" She shouted at my face and pointed her finger at my chest – like I had done something horribly awful.

"W-what, but I didn't…" I thought for a moment, "Ah… my apologies, I couldn't control myself… I've just missed you… soooo much." I offered a slight and innocent smile as I forced myself to enter a somber mood – letting a single tear run down my cheek, I played along with her blame towards me.

Nana's expression was still filled with an amusing dread

I looked towards where Nemesis had been standing – she was gone… and has been gone for quite some time. I then looked down at my clothes: missing shirt, but wearing pants.

"Have you seen Golden Darkness recently?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the medical bed with great effort – the effects of the plant-based paralysis fumes were still partially in effect.

"Yes she was the one who brought you here."

W-what, my existence was extended by my target?

This was an unexpected complication that would now impede my plans, to think that I had to be such a despicable and dishonorable entity to somebody who had just saved my life – I ground my teeth and wagged my tail, uncertain of what to be experiencing.

As I was lost in thought about how I was supposed to deal with the situation now – I felt a hand grip my tail and a sensation send shivers throughout my body. "Hmmnnn!" I covered my mouth with both hands and turned my eyes towards the culprit, desperately I tried to rip my tail out of her hands only to have them loosen as the smooth skin and saliva soaked tongue slide against the length of my tail.

"Ohhh… it looks like the more powerful a Deviluke, the more sensitive the tail… that or maybe the warmer the personality – the more sensually pleasing the nerves in a Devilukean's tail are when stimulated by physical contact… oh-hoh, what if it's actually both?" It was Nemesis, she caught me off guard and she made one of the lowest possible hits against a deviluke.

I let out a primal growl… time to annihilate.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**First things first, for the last few days I've been sick with a sore stomach followed by dehydration and headaches, which was inevitably followed by a series of homework – finally doing **_**alright**_** now, which is probably why you're able to read this chapter (I use the term loosely).**

_**Fun facts:**_** Hel's middle name is just like those of his father and siblings… which is Asmod shortened from Asmodeus. His first name is also three letters like his fathers – unclear if that even matters, but it's not like anybody will go off and look it up… so I enlightened you. However, if you prefer longer and more thought out chapters; let me know with a review and stuff of that variety (PM). H'OKAY – read on girls and boys.**

Toraburu Chapter Six: Princess of Hel

I was about to lash out at her, but then Nemesis had suddenly collapsed – another good fight ruined in an instant. "The gas is still running," I muttered, bluntly and turned the machine off went through the trouble of standing up, turning the valve on the tank and shutting the machine off, the room grew quieter as the constant _'fsssh'_ of the gas leaving the tank stopped – but it was already too late, it would seem that everyone was now unconscious with the exception of Lala and I. "Why are you still conscious?" I asked her, still completely exhausted.

"Who me?" She asked with that constantly innocent expression in her mannerism as she pointed at herself – her expression indication some confusion.

I scanned the room from left to right without turning my head. Everyone was lying face down on the floor, completely unconscious. "Lala, there's nobody else who is still conscious." I answered her question.

"I was just asking because you never talk to me!" She smiled after she finished her sentence, and for some reason I felt somewhat depressed, like that's all she remembered about me – her horrible younger brother that never cared to ever ask her what was wrong when she played alone; I simply went about tending to my own duties – learning about history and… wait, I don't remember what I learned – confused.

"…Yeah, you must hold a lot against me for my lack of existence in your daily life." I stated in response to her statement she simply laughed off.

It was her who decided to take the first step forward to building an actual relationship between two siblings, "Don't be silly, it wouldn't like you to make social contact with other people." She responded, her expression grew slightly more serious.

"…I doubt it is my fault I was being forged into a weapon to be used at the discretion of the future queen." I stated, in reference to the training, schooling, drilling, augmentations and memory blocks I went through.

"Ah, well – it couldn't be helped." She replied, tilting her head with a closed-eyed smile.

I grinned sheepishly, "Well, when I first heard that you had run away from home – my first reaction was to cheer you on." I said with a smile in each and every one of my words – because the training that I think I had to endure was probably horrible and the fact that I couldn't remember half of my life experiences was... disturbing.

I opened my mouth to say something - but then I felt the warmth of a cheek slowly brush my tail and it sent a… undesirably desirable sensation up through my spine forcing the heat into my cheeks. I see, I had forgotten all about her grip on my tail and now the warmth of her hot cheek was pressed up against my tail – I turned to her to see an undeniably… cuuute expression on the face of Nemesis as she slept… both hands wrapped loosely around my tail and her cheek pressed right up against the most sensitive part of my body… I couldn't move – the feeling was paralyzing. "G-g-g-get h-h-her off of me!" I exclaimed, not wanting to cause anybody in this room save for Nemesis any undue harm… well, maybe I didn't really want to hurt Nemesis either.

Yes I did…

No I didn't…

…She stabbed me.

"Hm?" Lala looked confused for a moment – then she strode towards me, and peered over my shoulder.

"Oh…" She mumbled and tried to peel Nemesis off – starting with the face. I felt her hands simply tighten around the shaft and she let out an inconvenienced moan – like she was a small child whose favorite toy was being pried out of her hands by a bully.

Then, I felt something crawling out of my lungs and making its way up through my throat – the feeling of being violated by Nemesis was the cause – Oh god…

Meanwhile… from Momo's perspective.

The reality of the situation is that I had pre-emptively taken the antidote I had concocted earlier this week, but even despite that I feigned unconsciousness at approximately the same time as everyone else. The seen which I was listening to was amazing, I could feel my heart pounding as the excitement began to build up-

"Aaaaaahn 3~~~!"

The pleasured cries of my Onii-sama, then… blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_**Hmmm wasn't sure if I should add more or stop where I did… adding more would negate effectiveness of actions taken… but would also allow me to continue writing and advancing the plot at a quicker pace – unclear.**

**Chapter Seven: Showing some affection.**

Momo Velia Deviluke – the name of Hel's most trusted sister stared at his bright-red face with an all-knowing expression in her eyes, when Hel realized this – he hid his face with both hands as he sat quietly beneath the dining room table, his tail was still quivering from the incident and everyone had gone out for groceries – as a method of letting him being alone for awhile – with the exception of Momo, Mikan, and Lala.

His eyes were somewhat watery with the embarrassment it had brought, but he had not shed a tear. "Is she gone?" He asked, his voice is but a murmur, he was referring to Nemesis.

"Yes – she is still gone." Momo answered him in an instant, her heart was beating really fast and she wasn't sure why, but maybe it was something to do with Hel and what happened before she blacked out - but she was not quite sure because her eyes had been closed.

Hel on the other hand was beginning to build up a newfound resentment towards Nemesis within his heart, even though she may have been bred to be a weapon just like he had been… at least he did not stomp on the pride of other entities or do anything… disturbing to other individuals. Even with his status as a weapon.

"So, what now?" Momo asked him, holding out a hand like she would to a cowering puppy as he peered out from underneath the table, his cheeks were still bright red.

A blur of movement.

In the next second he was sitting on the edge of the table and rested his chin atop his left hand; the elbow of the arm of that left hand rested upon his left leg. "Good question," he mused, suddenly sounding deep in thought as though he was unfazed by recent events. "but first, like I had originally intended – let me hear of this plan you have which you didn't talk about on the phone."

_This prince… recovers easily._

Momo's eyes narrowed and she contemplated for a few moments. "I can't, it's not something I can talk about with other boys who are outside the operation parameters." Was what she decided, instantly earning a loud and disapproving sigh from the somehow fully-recovered First Prince of Deviluke.

"I am your one and only brother, how can you group me into the category of _other boys_?" Hel asked, sounding outrageously offended, "And what do you even mean by outside of the operation parameters… just how awful is this plan of yours that you can't tell me - your therapist - about these sorts of things?" He asked, turning his head slightly as he looked down at her.

Her cheeks flushed red and Hel could literally feel it radiating from her face, "I-it's not that bad!" She let out an embarrassed cry.

"Well, let me see here – unless I do not recall correctly, you were fighting for the life of that girl probably because you like her company and the bloodlust in your actions was made obvious because you still have very little control over it and your emotions. From what I've gathered thus far: that girl had something to do with your plan and she is the brother of Rito." Hel mused out loud as he decided to go about solving the problem alone. "However, Mikan is also an apparent friend of Golden Darkness and was the primary reason why Nemesis decided to half-assedly put an end to my life – resulting in my injury and the prolongation of my existence..." Hel paused for a moment and Momo's eyes were filled with a semblance shock, at his sudden recovery and how advanced his train of thought had become compared to the last time they had been together. "I'm just going off of intuition here, but perhaps you believe that Mikan links Golden Darkness to Rito and will eventually lead to the two of them forming a relationship – but I've also heard that Lala Onee-sama is getting married to an earthling, and who other than Rito could that be?" Hel reasoned with a smirk slowly forming on his face, "I mean… you are all living in the same house, and perhaps you are also attracted to R-"

She pressed a hand against his mouth, "I get it okay?" She asked him, "You'll figure it out soon enough on your own, so I may as well just tell you now – is that right?"

"Zhas'abud'da'shum'uv'eht… (That's about the sum of it…)" He replied with a voice muffled by Momo's hand.

Suddenly, Hel detected motion as somebody turned the corner and entered the room. It was Mikan and her eyes widened at the sight before her, as Momo leaned close to Hel with a hand pressed up against his mouth. "Warui." She mumbled and walked out the way she came with a bright red face and not another word.

"I-it's a misunderstanding!" Momo turned her head towards and reached out towards Mikan with the hand that had once been covering Hel's mouth and called out to her… but she had already left. She turned back to face Hel, and he seemed to be glowing with an entirely different emotion than before...

"Daisuke, Momo-chan!" He sounded like a hopeless romantic who could no longer suppress his emotions - the expression in his eyes expression was dangerous when he grasped both sides of her burning face with both hands and she tightly shut her eyes clenched both of her fists, but before she could pull away from his grasp-

Chuuuu~

To be continued…

_**Author's Footnotes**_

**Most of you have already expressed your concern with Hel **_**stealing **_**Rito's harem. Your concerns have been noted… seriously.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hel's Ability

Hel pulled his princely lips away from her cheek, his facial expression returned to its normal and relatively indifferent state for the moment. They continued to stand there in the dining room of Yuuki Rito's home.

"W-w-w-what was th-that?!" She exclaimed, her cheeks were scarlet and she touched the exact location on her cheek that he had kissed.

"Hm?" On his face was an innocent and relatively cryptic smile, "What was what?" He asked her without conviction.

"You k-kissed me!" She had trouble admitting that.

"On the cheek, yes – I did… it just seemed like the right thing to do in a situation like that." He shrugged when he finished his sentence, "To embarrass the cold, calculating, and perverted sister of mine comes with a highly rewarding feeling – even after all these years… although my memories of the past eight or so years has been 'inhibited' for lack of a better word, but my memories of my sisters and the events before I was placed into training are mostly unaltered." Hel stated bluntly and pushed himself off of the table and took a few steps to face away from Momo. He raised a hand to his face to cover his eyes, "So I kissed you on your cheek, because I wasn't sure what words could describe the feelings of emptiness that I felt even despite my memories being inhibited." He explained and turned to face Momo again, but failed to make eye-contact this time – an obvious indication of embarrassment.

"I-is that so?" Momo asked, "I thought you were trying to do something… else." Momo said and laughed nervously.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head and looked her in the eyes, "Like what?" He asked, with the curiosity of a five year old.

"Ahh… no, nothing!" She waved off the question and let out a now awkward laugh.

Hel gasped, and when she turned to look at him, he had a horrified look in his eyes – and his expression showed absolute disgust with Momo's train of thought. "Just kidding," His expression turned to that of a grin and he gave a half wave.

"Ahh, it's nothing like that! I was just worried because I was saving my first k-" She covered her mouth, horrified, she had let too much be said – was this his intention from the beginning… the dark look in his eyes and the smirk spoke for itself.

"Saving it for who?" He asked, his voice darkened and his personality changed once more. Alongside the mood and tension – is that his unique ability?

He threw his head back and arms out to the sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He didn't hold his diabolical laughter back in the slightest.

Momo's eyes darkened, and her pupils physically changed shape and she let her bloodlust run amok, she smashed her palm flat against his face and-

**WHAAAM!**

The impact caused a loud echo that made both of their ears ring.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH!**

It was followed by a shockwave that blew both of their hair back and sent each of the chairs and as well as the table violently sliding across the floor before slamming into the counter with a loud bang. Momo staggered back a step and tried to take in a breath – only to find that the area had temporarily become a vacuum which meant it had been blown free of the atmosphere, but it all came flowing back after a few moments.

"Whoosh." He mumbled with a grin.

"What…" Was all she could manage, the bloodlust left her and she resorted to her only option – and ran away.

A few moments pass.

"Hnnnnnnnnngh…" He pressed a hand against the primary point of impact that Momo had hit, "Fffffffgaaaaah!" He exclaimed, clutching his forehead and crying out in pain once he knew she was gone.

"What? Can't handle getting hit by a girl?" A smug voice originating from the doorway behind asked Hel.

He turned to examine the owner, of the voice – his vision blurred and his entire psych was disoriented. He recognized her brown her and the beads a top her head from before, "Mikan…" He squinted as he tried to focus on her facial expression. "…I don't think you would've fared any better from an angry princess." He finally thought up an answer, admitting defeat – but he'd figure the girl would just kick him while he's down… he liked it.

She let out a deep sigh, "It couldn't be helped… it's not like you weren't provoking her… don't you know anything about girls?"

"W-what would you know about any of that stuff?" Hel stammered, trying to deny the obvious.

He knew nothing about girls.

"Nothing~" she teased and was about to turn and walk away, but was stopped by Hel as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me everything you know… please – it is necessary for the sake of the well-being of everyone in this household." He stated bluntly, his expression honestly filled her eyes with a flash of fear.

"No, first you have to work on how scary you are before I try to do anything... to help a lost cause." She grinned mischievously – was this her version of revenge?

Hel's heart and soul – crushed in an instant, his pride in himself as a devilukean and his kindness were instantly trashed with the word choice made by a child very few years younger than him. Yet he knew it was his own fault to begin with – because he was the one that choked her until the point she had started crying for the help of her elder brother, Rito.

"What is so special about Rito that you'd ask him to save your life?" Hel asked bluntly, earning a glare from Mikan.

"He's my brother, and I trust him – because he's kind hearted and actually has a soul…" She answered, just as bluntly and then left the room.

Hel in the meantime stood there alone and fixed the table as well as a chairs by putting them back where they had once been. "Kind hearted… soul… trust." Hel mused, the words had hurt at first – but he quickly got used to them. "Trust sounds like the easiest starting point, of course I could also just-

**CLUNK! **

**Blackness!**

From the shadows she came, across the floor she drags his limp body… to the depths of her lab.

Meanwhile - on board the DSV-Class Battlecruiser _Shadowed Intent_

With a deep sigh, he picked the master's ceremonial Dark Vanguard attire up off of the cold and hard floor of the Master's personal quarters. He took his time and folded the set over his right arm – but as he picked the clothing up, he couldn't help but notice the master's sister's invention – a D-dial clunked against the marble surface as it fell to the floor. It didn't break but the butler couldn't help but feel horrified with the concept of such a thing happening. He picked it up and carefully slid the device into his chest pocket.

"Young master…" He let out a deep breath and moved the floor-dirtied clothes into the hybrid washer and dryer, applied detergent and then activated the machine.

With that problem set aside, the butler pulled the D-dial out of his pocket and observed the scene of the crime, first looking through the list of current gadgets stored within only to find, "Hmmmn, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun-Hel-Edition appears to have left storage, I suppose it only makes sense to say that the young master utilized this to transfer himself down to earth… unfortunately it seems to have been flawed – he has either been erased from ex-" He went through the applications after that, to find the tracker and found his master still existed and was currently on Earth. "No, he is still present on the tracker… maybe he is currently in the nude on ea-" He paused and let out a shaky breath. "B-by the nine." His voice was but a horrified whisper.

His left hand was shaking, and sweat beaded on his brow while he sifted through the applications on the D-dial and made way towards the personnel list. He called for two Acolyte Vanguards to come forth from the device that was capable of storing anything, the butler had secretly stored a small contingent of the Black Vanguard personnel to serve on board the battlecruiser and provide assistance in the elimination of assassins and bounty hunters that somehow managed to gain access to information on Hel's whereabouts… but it was too early to call upon them all.

Red light filled the room, the D-dial was the source.

"Waaaaaah!" Came two screams combined as they were forcibly ejected from the mobile device and the two girls appeared, still wearing their combat attire, unfortunately they were the two most unsuccessful BVAs (Black Vanguard Agents) that existed in the chain of command, but they just… would not… die, no matter the mission or the danger.

"Hmmm, perhaps I can put these two to use after all." He stated turning away from the girls dressed in their black skin-tight body suits and powered armor. This suit enhanced the functionality of an operative and a very small number came with their own artificial intelligence, these two were not one of that small number.

From faces on floor, to feet and lined they went, and they saluted the mere butler of the Young Master - Earning nothing but an amused look from the man as he stood with the D-dial in hand.

"Senior Initiate Kiera, ready for action!" Shouted the first girl on the left, obviously the more assertive of the duo – but it was unimportant.

"Initiate Cel… reporting." She said hesitantly, like the FAILURE she was.

"Ah, yes." The butler stated, cleared his throat and adjusted his hold on the D-dial before he shoved the outrageous but useful device into his pocket once again. "Kiera and Cel." He mumbled and paused for a few moments.

'Now isn't the time to insult them for their total failure and stuff of that nature – threat level on earth is minimal but these two are the most loyal to their master and would follow any order at any moment and never betray him because of their own feelings… they are the perfect tools for the job… and they might finally die on this mission as well.' The butler thought to himself and returned the unnecessary salute with a half salute and his mouth slowly twisted into a dark smile.

"I am well aware of your past, and your mission records, but I have a single mission that is perfect for the two of you, time to put your feelings and loyalty to the test – The Master has disappeared from his quarters, utilizing Pyon- I mean… a teleportation device to make way towards the surface of Earth. Your task is to use his tracker on the D-dial, return it to him and take these as well." He explained the mission parameters and then pulled the now perfectly clean clothes out of the machine that washed and dried the young master's favorite Dark Vanguard Ensemble, also known as DVE – incorrectly pronounced as: deh-vee-ee.

It was Cel the FAILURE who took the ensemble and pulled the hood of the robes over the top of her head – followed by Kiera grabbing the rest of the ensemble and shoving the gauntlets, boots, and fatigues into a backpack she almost always kept slung over her shoulder.

The butler was at a loss for words, his jaw dropped at the sight of them so horribly mishandling Master Hel's favorite set of attire.

Then the duo of the Vanguard's two worst operatives was off, to find their unofficially officially retired leader.

Back on Earth.

The next thing the dark prince of Deviluke noticed was a room, the metal was curved and as were the walls. It was obvious that he was now in a room made with Devilukean

"Hel-kun, I want you to use your ability to turn into Rito." Lala pointed at his nose.

"Why?" He asked, strapped down to a chair with restraints around his wrists.

"So we can get Momo to stop trying to terminate you!" She said with a smile, and without trying to keep her voice down – but the room was sound proof and the door was closed after all.

"So you heard about that… and why are you so carefree about it as well?" Hel asked, though he was skeptical of her true intentions. "Anyway, what does turning into Rito have to do with this whole ordeal?"

"Ah, well that's simple – since this is Rito's house and seeing as how Momo is living here simply because Rito and Mikan allow it… I'm sure that you can use Rito's form to make her stop trying to put an end to you." Lala explained the ordeal.

"How is that going to help anything? I feel as though there's more to it than just that." Hel stated bluntly, his eyes filled with wonder – he finally got to do something on his future queen's request.

"Good question, " She stopped as Hel's entire body changed shape and even the clothes he was wearing changed into the set that Rito had been wearing before the group had left to purchase groceries.

His expression changed as well, "Huh? Wha, Lalaaaa! What am I doing strapped into this chair! Let me go! Lalaaaaa!" The doppelganger shouted, as he struggled to free himself from the bonds.

"Ahh… I forgot that your personality also changes when your form changes." Lala murmured, just like her to forget some details.

Helrito looked at his hands, they were shaking and he appeared to be dumbstruck, but the expression in his eyes suddenly changed. "Lala… what did make me do?" Hel asked and examined his hands, the transformation was complete and now he felt substantially weaker and slower… what is this?

"Transform, complete!" Lala announced to the lab, and her eyes were filled with wonder – like this was probably the best plan ever… probably.

"Lala… I feel kind of tired – I think transforming into your fiancé was a really bad idea – I've never used so much energy on this kind of thing before… I can feel myself slipping away – the Rito personality I created on the spot will probably …take …control …of… me… though…" His voice began to quickly trail off and he then stood there quietly for a few moments, with half-closed eyes followed by a yawn and then rapid blinking.

He lowered his head and it fell limp for a few moments, "So what did you bring me here for exactly, Lala?"

She smiled, "Just so I can test out my device that will turn you into Riko!"

"Wait – why did you want me to transform if you were just going to turn me into a different person anyway?" He asked, honestly – Lala's train of thought never ceased to confuse him.

"That's simple, because we turned Rito into a girl – but what if she became an actual person… and you're very good at instantly and subconsciously inventing new personalities on the spot…" She answered with a smile.

"Oh… thanks- W-wait what?! That's not exactly the issue here!" Hel exclaimed, "Are you just going to disregard my personality and throw me into the trash?"

"OF course not silly, we're just going to turn you into Riko and then try to replicate the process by which Run and Ren separated!" She exclaimed.

"I suppose its too late to say-"

"Koro Koro Danjo-Kun MK. III!" She drew an invention fashioned like a weapon and fired a beam of light from the device directly at his chest – causing him to go up into an explosion of smoke that filled the room.

**A few moments of silence pass…**

**BOOOOM!**

…**More silence.**


	9. Chapter 9: Intergalactic War - and Riko

_**A/N: **_**I set it down temporarily once again to get back to writing some original story, and getting on homework as well as working on ART homework – but here's a shard of the next chapter that I was planning to make big but didn't have the time to get around to finishing.**

Chapter Nine: Riko

Her eyes fluttered open after a long and painless nap, only to have a dull aching feeling fill her entire body like each cell had been torn apart then pieced together backwards. A groan escaped her lips as she swung her legs over the edge of the futon and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with both hands.

"_Finally – do you have any idea how long I've been staring at the back of your eyelids?"_ Came a voice, echoing against the interior of her head.

"Wha!?" She exclaimed at the sudden and rather abrupt voice she heard inside of her head, it was aggravated.

"_Why do you sound so surprised… do you not share my memories? Do you not know your name?" _The voice asked as she grew ever more frightful.

"N-name?" She seemed to murmur, as if thinking long and hard about it – it was obvious that she had some understanding of the basic devilukean language, but nothing else other than that.

"_Okay, your name is Riko – now go look in a mirror to get used to your face."_

"What's a m- oh, nevermind… I think I remember." She rose from the bed, curious, confused, and no doubt completely oblivious to the fact that hearing voices in your head was a psychological abnormality. That aside, he opened the door and headed towards the bathroom, and opened the door without a second guess. When she looked into her mirror, the first thing she noticed was the very lightish orange and boyishly short hair.

"_Oh… so that's what we look like now… looks like my hair color combined with your hair… check your butt."_

She stood there a few moments, but then her cheeks flushed a deep red. "No…" She mumbled, "that's too embarrassing – why would you ask of something so… shameless?" She questioned him, her voice was shaky and was but a murmur.

"_Hmm? Just check to see if my tail is still there." The voice was male in nature and he didn't seem to be affected in the slightest._

Riko quickly raised her head and the embarrassment was instantly replaced by curiosity, "Tail?" She turned her body and looked in the mirror to find a black tail in the shape of a spade. She slid her hands towards the tail and grasped it in a tight grip, "Ahhn!" The feeling let a moan out of her lips and her mind went blank for a second – she let it go and her cheeks flushed redder than before.

"_What the hell was that?! Don't touch the tail – unless you're alone… in a room… and lonely… and have ecchi feelings."_

"Does that come from experience?" Riko chimed inquisitively – and not entirely oblivious to what he meant.

"_I don't remember." He answered honestly – seeing as how his memories were inhibited._

"I'm sure you remember some things… and I bet that was one of them." She laughed out loud and the moment the inner voice was about to say something in response – somebody knocked on the already half-open door and entered the bathroom, ultimately forcing a turn of the head from the mirror to the boy who stood in the doorway, his hair was orange, he was dressed in sleep clothes and he looked tired with half-closed eyes and a lowered head - probably because he just woke up.

"Lala told me to tell you when you wake up that she's really sorry and that everyone in the house was really worried about you but that they're going to Mikado's clinic to check if the medical supplies were delivered yet." He mumbled with half-closed eyes, but then when he looked directly at her – he found himself starting in the gold-orange eyes of the girl version of himself, with the exception of the tail and the lighter colored hair, "T-they should be back soon." He stammered, and blushed slightly.

"Ri…to?" The newly created girl looked to him curiously, and took a stepped forward but tripped over her tail and went flying towards him-

"_My god…" _

**BANG! CRASH! BANG! BANG!**

Defying all logic and laws of physics, the two ended up in the hall the door of main entry to the Yuuki household swung open – without remorse. "I'm back!" Came Mikan's announcement.

She froze at the sight of Riko's hands pressed against his chest – Riko jumped to her feet in an instant, as though she had inherited some sort of small level of speed from Hel, in response to hearing the door open and Mikan's voice.

When Riko and Rito turned to face Mikan, they both spoke up in unison. "I-it's a mistunderstanding!"They both exclaimed.

Mikan, knowing her brother all too well opened her mouth to speak. "I believe you, but this time only." She excused herself from the sight of the two on the floor.

"S-sh-sh-she believed us…" Riko's eyes got all watery .

"Haa…" Rito let out a relieved sigh and the two of them went back to their business.

Several Minutes Later…

"_Now that they're back – why don't you go ahead and ask Lala what happened?" _Hel suggested, he sounded disturbed, and uncomfortable because he was no longer in control of his own body.

Riko, who was quietly eating microwaved noodles slowly turned her head to Lala, and blushed – turning her head away.

"_What the hell was that – don't tell me because of you being a personality closely based off of Rito you still like girls?"_ He probably would've been snickering, if he had a body.

"No… it's just… she's my mom because she was the one that brought me into th-" Riko was talking out loud and all heads currently in the room suddenly turned from the TV towards Riko.

"_It's so sad… they don't even care about Hel-Oniichan being gone and just watch T.V. to pass the time."_

"That's not true! They went to Mikado's clinic to obtain the medical supplies needed to repair any psychological damage – if there was any." She continued to have a discussion with Hel – oblivious to the attention.

"_Whatever… I'm just going to go cry myself to sleep – oh wait… that's right! I can't! Because you have my body! And I don't even have tearducts! AND I can't sleep!" He shouted, causing her to physically wince._

Riko's eyes watered, "T-t-t-to-san…" She rubbed her eyes, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ah! Riko-chan… what's wrong!" Lala asked her.

"H-hel haaaaates me!" She threw her head back and started crying.

"_Hnnnnnngh…" _Hel groaned as the infernal crying struck a nerve yet again, he used all of his power to gain foothold over Riko's now permanent personality, his voice combined with hers as he took in a deep breath. _"Well, I can't hold on for long – but Lala… thanks for lying to me… and locking me up inside of the body of a girl whose personality is dominant over mine."_

"Ah… ha ha ha ha ha!" Lala laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry… it seems the device was a failure… I didn't bring it up because I thought you wouldn't remember."

"_How could I not remember – it happened like… when did it happen?" _Hel asked.

"You were also in a coma for four days." Mikan said with a smirk – he couldn't tell if she was lying.

"_I was conscious the entire time Riko was unconscious – just incapable of moving my body, or doing anything aside from thinking with the exception of just staring blankly at the back of Riko's eyelids." _It was Riko's head that Hel turned to face Mikan, but Lala's hands pressed against both of his cheeks.

"but I'm glad…" She stated to Hel, "I thought your memories were all erased and told everyone just to act normally around you…"

"_That wouldn't even make sense – if I lost all my memories of myself… it wouldn't seem normal for Riko to call me her f-faa-father." _Her cheeks flushed a deep red and then Hel's bright-silver eyes faded back to the normal golden-orange that she had been given by Hel.

Riko sniffled, and wiped her eyes again – finally calm. "I forgot… he doesn't like screaming – it drives him crazy." She murmured. "I don't walk to go back in there again… to think he spends all his time in there… the darkness looking out of these eyes like they're miles away – but still able to interpret everything – and unable to look away... each second an eternity."

"_Oh… thank you, your thoughts are appreciated – if I could put you here and lock you up forever I totally would – but I don't know how – since this body is no longer mine due to Lala's interventional invention."_

She got goosebumps, and sat up straighter – she tensed up and then let out a deep breath. "You're a liar."

"_I know."_

At the Same time in Space, on board DSV-Class Battlecruiser _Shadowed Intent_

At the helm was the butler, sitting humbly in the Commander's chair with his hands rested on the armrests. He accepted the hail of the Gro'Dash Mercenary Cruisers, heavily customized with heavier ballistic firepower and acid warheads. "Oh my…" Olbaid the Master's butler chimed, "What brings you here – oh great Gro'Dashan leader?" He asked, unaffected by the sheer number of cruisers that were presently in view of Olbaid via the viewport on the bridge.

The audio was of low-quality, _"I am War Lord Bruzan Magash of the great Gro'Dash Mercenaries – in command of a fleet of two-hundred-fifty custom-built cruisers on a mission to conquer the primitive backwater known as Earth… leave or die." _The alien had what appeared to be massive canines protruding from the bottom of it's mouth – his head was shaven completely bald, and his skin was red. The only other noticeable feature would have to be the massive bone-spike shoulder-plates he was wearing like it was his job.

On the flipside, there was Olbaid – dressed in ultra-classy Devilukean Butler's attire housed with an artificial intelligence that translated data into memories and thought-processes. Olbaid slowly adjusted the white glove over his hand and then removed a monocle from his breast pocket and placed it with great care over his left eye. "And I am Olbaid butler of Prince Hel Asmod Deviluke of Planet Deviluke – armed with a single custom-built Battlecruiser armed with Magnetic Acceleration Cannons, Plasma torpedos, plasma batteries, and point defense lasers as well as Thermal and ballistic shield layers, five reactors, three shield generators and capable of achieving speeds fast enough to tear an entire ship in half with its face two-hundred and fifty times over not to mention a hull several meters thick with an anti-acid membrane."

"_Hah! You think a mere single ship is capable of standing against me and my objective?!"_

"Well, as a matter of fact Lord Magash…. I do." Olbaid flipped switches, cut the communication link, and began charging all primary weapons as well as activating the much needed shields.

Just like that, the _Shadowed Intent_ slowly whirred to life to fight another battle against the Gro'Dashans.

But the two agents still had yet to find their master… will they ever?


	10. Chapter 10: A grand entrance

Chapter 10: The Space Horde

Boarding craft, landing craft, fighters, interceptors, bombers, fighter-bombers, gunships and even corvettes came forth like a swarm of bees from the hive. To think that they had so much variety in their ships, and that their cruisers could even carry corvettes – the Hordes of Gro'Dash were truly a sight to be held close to your warmongering heart, as an eternally worthy foe.

Olbaid's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin, "But now isn't the time to have fun…" He brought up a holographic panel and a list of the ships weaponry, and instantly came up with firing solution, for each of the eight MAC cannons – with four on both wings – began the charging process. These massive weapon structures are near the nose of the ship, but attached to the underbelly was the most dangerous and single most unpredictable weapon in the Devilukean arsenal crafted by Princess Lala herself at the age of nine – and then later weaponized using a long and difficult formula the Princess had to put into simpler terms for trained scientists. "I think the _Shadowed Intent _has a lot more than a few _little tricks _up her sleeves." He stated, slowly adjusted his monocle and then began the order for all loader-drones and defender-drones to get ready for boarding parties as well as load the weapons efficiently.

From the viewport, he could openly see how the leader of the Gro'Dash space mercenary horde was filled with rage, now the cruisers were coming forth with the rest of the buzzards – also known as Local Travel Star-Craft or just LTS-C for short. They blotted out the stars and filled the darkness of space with the light of their propulsion systems. "Enemy will attempt to make a bypass and enter atmosphere of Earth without permission… and utilizing chemical weapons to eliminate the indigenous population and what can kill an Earthling can kill a Devilukean… and that possibility lead to the Master's life being in danger so the only thing he could do now is launch three Blackburst Warheads to completely engulf all those craft in glorious power designed by the best military scientists Deviluke had to offer… Lala.

The effect of Blackburst Warheads was simply a scientifically designed black hole singularity that sucked all nearby matter in with an intense gravitational pull for an approximate one minute and thirty seconds – the items locked inside are reduced to objects that can only be seen on a microscopic level. The singularity then loses its energy, and the microscopic objects are sent outwards in all directions creating a massive explosion of super-dense dust that rips through lighter hulls and is extremely taxing on shielding systems.

Although, the gravitational pull of the singularity only affects ships without an anti-gravity field, and the ships that didn't have one were ripped apart and crushed, but the Cruisers would continue moving towards _Shadowed Intent_.

And that's exactly what happened when Olbaid fired on the fleet, turned fired, and repeated the process, covering the field of battle with a range of the three Weapons of Mass Destruction. "This is bringing back memories." He chuckled slightly, recalling his time as one of the Nine Great Lords of Deviluke. He was a Lord-Admiral, and when the war ended; his position was reduced to that of the mere butler of Deviluke's next greatest assassin to counter Golden Darkness, and revive _that organization _– which was destroyed by the end of the last galactic war. His hands were blurs as he created firing solutions and firing a variety of MAC Cannon shells at the enemy fleet of such a massive amount of cruisers. "Artificial intelligence, sitrep on the main gun." Olbaid grunted.

"_Main gun, currently at 7%."_

Olbaid grunted and slid his hand across the gravitational panel, then the MAC shells made contact one after the other, and the cannons were firing in what seemed to be an endless pattern of one shell after another; with each passing second a single cruiser was brutally gnashed and torn apart in a massive explosion.

Still, with a single ship per second, even as sixty seconds passed only sixty cruisers had been destroyed and a collection of LTS-C:s managed to break through the single battlecruiser blockade defending the planet Earth from horribly timed impossible odds all to save his master and the three princesses of Deviluke as well as the future ruler of Deviluke. "Well, I suppose I can't really complain because if I somehow manage to pull this off alone-" The ship shook violently, abruptly putting an end to Olbaid's dreams of a pay raise.

The cruisers were now in range after a mere minute, and an approximate number of 190 Cruisers remained, all guns pointed at the outdated but refit Battlecruiser. Even still the _Shadowed Intent_ was a much more gorgeous ship than one of those hideous things, three times as large and obviously 250 times more powerful. "Sitrep on Main Gun." He called to the Artificial Intelligence.

"_87% Complete…"_

"Very well," Olbaid murmured, and continued to fire the MAC cannons. "Strafe towards port side at full speed," He ordered the AI and manually typed in the release codes for the locks on the torpedo pods, "Fire the torpedoes… utilize cluster functionality." He finished with a slight chuckle.

The torpedoes were fired even before the battlecruiser started strafing, and it would take an approximate time of seventeen seconds to impact, and to obscure the vision of the hostile fleet. Olbaid waited for a few more seconds, ten more.

"Open the shutters on the main gun." He ordered, the shutters had been closed as a method of keeping the light of a Charging Super Particle Beam Cannon, he could hear the shuddering throughout the entire ship as the door opened, causing huge vibrations. "Open primary and secondary containment screen of Super Particle Beam Cannon." He grunted as the torpedoes exploded, the containment screens inhibited the true power of the Particle Cannon which was meant to target single enemy ships. The reason was because the weapon

"_Charging 100% Complete."_

Olbaid grinned maliciously and his eyes darkened. "Fire." The smile was easily detectable in his words, and he knew full well that the –

**VRRRRRRRSHHHHZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**DOWN ON EARTH**

Cel turned her head towards the sky, lit up with a massive white beam of a particle beam cannon, followed by a massive explosion on the firing end and several more on the opposite end - it was a few minutes before it faded, followed by another explosion on the firing ship. It took a few moments for her to register, but her eyes widened as fireballs and escape pods came raining down to the surface in all directions. From their general appearance, they were all Gro'Dashian in nature – but on the attack was a massive fireball that came tearing into the atmosphere and the sound was earsplitting as it continued to fire it's MAC Cannon, tearing the enemy escape craft and corvettes to pieces, it even rammed into a huge number of the corvettes on the way down, the impacts sent outward explosions and shockwaves that could just barely be felt from the upper atmosphere – the Battlecruiser known as _Shadowed Intent _seemed to groan, and in a few more moments – Cel could see why as the entire ship bent and split into two, finally giving in to the strength of Gro'Dash but at least seventeen Corvettes from what she saw had managed to make it to the surface. The Battlecruiser was the most prominent as it continued to fire it's MAC guns at the Ocean, each with an bone jarring and ear-splitting explosion that sent vibrations so strong through the air that even the concrete sidewalk beneath her feet was shaking.

At first, Cel was oblivious to the reason as to why the battlecruiser was firing seemingly blindly at the Ocean – but then it was made obvious as it came to a slow due to the recoil, and finally made impact – even from here she could see the water splash upwards and outwards into the air. "…High ground." She mumbled.

"Y-yeah…" Kiera stammered, her eyes wide and found it hard to tear it away from the truly awe-inspiring sight of Olbaid and the battlecruiser falling from the sky.

Without another word, Cel walked towards a nearby school; with the hood of Hel's favorite coat still over her head – Kiera had tried to take it off, but the result was terrifying. "Master…" She murmured as Kiera followed her.

"Master?" Kiera repeated, with a grin. "What are you a masochist?"

"No… I am merely a tool to sharpen the weapon that is my master…" Her voice was still a quiet murmur, she sounded serious – and Kiera decided not to probe the subject any further.

Cel suddenly turned her head in Kiera's direction, peering from beneath the hood with a seemingly indifferent expression – her mouth turned to a mischievous smile. "I've seen you play with your tail and call out Hel's name… now that we're out of the D-Dial… I'm sure you can have all the privacy you desire – or maybe you'll come crawling out of your shell to finally confess your feelings to Master Hel." She said, her smile unwavering until she finished the sentence and as Kiera's cheeks flushed a bright red – Cel turned away and tried to suppress a snicker.

"W-w-w-wha-what did you say?!" She shouted at the, "How long have you been watching me!?" She shouted at Cel.

"Shh… you might make a scene." Cel replied, and opened the door to the school, but stopped before entering. "You didn't deny any of it… that must mean you actually do it… _uhuhuhuhuhu…" _Cel giggled and then walked inside.

"P-p-p-perv…" Kiera stuttered, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment and shame, she stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the second floor, before she grabbed Cel's arm. "P-promise not to tell anyone… okay?" She whispered, her cheeks were still deep red and she failed to make eye contact.

_Kawaii_

"What's the fun in that?" Cel said, with an indifferent expression – there was a certain mischievous tone in her voice though.

When they made it to the roof they could see a massive wave on the horizon…

"…Master." Cel murmured once again, showing some obvious concern.


End file.
